


"Show me that you human"

by softballfaz24



Series: Together we survive [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: "I am a monster""No, you are not you are a survivor.Mary's story comes out.Also the tilted is from feels something by Jaymes Young
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: Together we survive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"Show me that you human"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hey guys in this fic warning that there might be some context that is sensitive to some people. It starts after this line "This is my home." And ends at "Mary grabs her hands. So if you don't want to read it, You can skip it. I won't hate you for skiping it.

Lilith woke up with a pounding headache. She let the memory of last night coming run back into her head. She quickly sits up in the bed to see that it was empty. Was she dreaming last night? She moves to get out of bed. She heard the front door of her place close and she slowly got the crossbow that she has under the bed. When the door was open she fired the shot barely missing Mary's head. 

“Jesus Christ baby girl if you wanted to foreplay all you had to do was asked.” Mary gave Lilith a wink as she pulled the arrow out of the wall handing it back to now red face Lilith. I” went to go get you some hangover breakfast because the number of drinks we had last night would have sure as hell giving me one horrible hangover.” 

Lilith sees two coffees and a bag of donuts in Mary’s hands. “Thank you.” She smiles as Mary hands her one of the coffees on the tray. 

Mary places the bag on the nightstand and moves behind the hunter, wraps her arms around Lilith’s waist. She nuzzles her face in Lilith’s shoulder. 

“What happens now,” Lilith asked Mary as the Vampire tightening the hold on the taller woman. 

“Well if you want we can see where this takes us. Just I think we should steer clear of meeting the parents for right now” Mary jokes. “Because if they found out that their daughter’s soulmate was a Vampire I would have been killed before I even claim you as mine.” That was true Lilith came for a long line of Vampire hunters that had been killing Vamps for the last past 3 centuries. 

Mary moves to grab her coffee out of the tray and leans her back against the head of the bed. And Lilith looks at her. “What have you never seen my kind drink coffee before.” Mary teased 

“No, it's just that you call yourself a monster. And As I look at you all I see is a person just living life and don’t care about the war between our people.” Lilith took a long sip of her coffee because she needed to find a way to shut up before she pushed Mary away from her. 

“Do you want to hear the story of how I became a mo--” Lilith gave her a hard look stopping Mary from saying that she was a monster. “ a vampire.” Lilith gave her a soft look and nodded her head. 

“It's better that I show you.” Lilith was confused at the statement but before she could ask how Mary moved in front of her and brought the foreheads together and whispers unde ad me omnes coeperunt. 

Lilith looked around to see the bedroom was changing. When the room stopped spinning Both of the women were in the 1800s. “Mary what the hell.” Lilith slapped Mary’s shoulder. 

“You wanted me to tell you the story of how I became a vampire, So I brought you half an hour before it happened. Follow me.” With that Mary sprints towards the forest.

“Mary, wait up.” Lilith starts running after the Vampire. After about 15 minutes of running, Lilith was able to catch up with Mary. “What is this place?” 

“This was my home,” Mary answered with her voice smaller than usual. 

Lilith looks around the house and sees the most horrifying scenes that she has seen. Lilith can see a 10-year-old Mary looking at the scene in front of her. Lilith turned to Mary and saw that the woman had tears running down her face. 

“I was sick today so my mother decided that I needed rest and kept me home from working,” Mary spoke out. “A group of men came and demanded that I be put to work but my mother said no and will work my shift on top of hers.” The tears came down faster on her face. “They men came back and said that my mother died because of a heart attack and that they were here to take me into their custody. I said no and started to run but before I could make it they shot me.” 

Lilith moves close to Mary to give her a hug. “It's okay Mary, you don’t have to finish the story if you don’t want to. We can save it for another day.” Lilith was rubbing circles in Mary’s back trying to comfort the woman. 

“No, I want to.” Mary took a deep breath. “When I was dying on the stone-cold ground a woman came to me, Her name was Shannon. She told me don’t be scared little one, I am here to help.” Mary looks away from her younger self and looks Lilith into her eyes. “The next thing I know is that I am standing over a yard full of dead bodies.” She waves over to the scene that was in front of them. After that Shannon took me under her wing and has helped me control the blood lust to keep me safe.” 

Lilith just hugs Mary tight, “You aren’t the monster those guys were and you were just doing what you can to survive. That doesn’t make you a monster it makes you a survivor.” 

Mary grabs Lilith's hands and spoke the words ‘et praeteritum iam videtur, et nunc est, quod quaeris’ And they were brought back to the present. Lilith just grabs Mary and pulls her close and lets the vampire cry in her chest until she falls asleep. 

“I will protect you until my dying breath. She whispers into the studio apartment. 

“Me too” Lilith hears those words before sleep claims her.

**Author's Note:**

> et praeteritum iam videtur, et nunc est, quod quaeris translation the past has been seen and the present is what I seek. 
> 
> unde ad me omnes coeperunt translation take me back to where it all began


End file.
